I'll never forget
by KirbY4
Summary: after a turn of events, Kyo loses his memory. How will Yuki react when he finds that Kyo doesn't remember him at all? And how will he handle such a dramatic change in his personality...? Apparently, not well. [shounen-ai, Yukyo!]
1. Where's Kyo?

**_"Talking"_**

**__**

**_'Thinking'_  
  
**Umm...think that's about it xD oh, disclaimers...yeah...sheesh, everyone should know by now, but oh well. I do not, I repeat, **DO NOT** own Fruits Basket. I wish. LoL! This is my first FB fic, so be nice xD oh yeah! And warning, Kyo x Yuki shounen-ai ish!!! xD  
  
**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
  
"You're going down today, kuso nezumi!!!" Kyo challenged with a shout.  
  
"Always the same old, same old, baka neko. When are you going to get tired of losing...??" Yuki said, coughing slightly.  
  
"Shut up!!! Today you're really going to go down!!! Just because you're sick, doesn't mean you can back out!!!?"

"I wouldn't even dream of backing out of beating you up, you noisy feline.""I'll make you eat your words!!!!"**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
  
"KUUSOOO NEZUUUMIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kyo angrily threw a punch at his pillow, causing it to rip in half. He looked down at it for a moment, then felt his anger boil up again.  
  
Kyo and Yuki had another heated battle again, and once again, Kyo lost. And after he so confidently boasted that today was the day Yuki goes down.  
  
"Kuso! Now I don't even have a freakin' pillow!!! Grrr...damn nezumi...."Kyo furiously waved away feathers that were slowly falling down around him like snow."Now now Kyo, you know that the pillow ripping in half wasn't Yuki-chan's fault!"Kyo turned at the voice, and the figure who spoke out stood against the doorframe, smirking."What do you want, baka hentai inu....?" Kyo hissed at Shigure, turning to stare at his pillow again."Oh, you're so mean, Kyo! Can't one just come to check on his beloved cousin????" Shigure said [hint of some sappy-ness in his voice xD]".....For you, no. Now what do you **WANT**? I'm in no mood to joke around with you.""Ohhhh....well, Yuki is feeling a little off today, he has a slight cold! I was wondering if you could be a good little kitty and run to the drug store for some medicine? We ran out!" Shigure said with a little wave of his hands."Why the **HELL** would I want to do anything for that kuso nezumi?!!!?Kyo shouted.Shigure covered his ears, "Temper, temper!!! Tsk tsk....and I thought that anger management class we sent you to a week ago would have worked at least a teensy bit--""Shut up. And go away, I'm **NOT** going to run my ass to the drug store for that prissy boy."_'Besides...he'll never do the same for me...."_ Kyo thought furiously."Oh come on, KyOooOoo-_chaaan_!!! Or else I'll tell Tohru to cook us some of her delicious leek stew again!!! Oh, and I think I got a great recipe from online how to make some killer leek brownies! Oh, and just the other day Tohru told me she found a new recipe for leek--""OK!! That's enough!!! I'll go, I'll go!!! Just...tell Tohru to cook something...meaty! You better, damn inu!!!""That's what I thought! And of course I'll tell her, Kyo! I myself am more of a meat eater anyhow!""Grrr....someday, when I'm older and get enough money I'm gonna move out of this hell house....." Kyo muttered to himself.**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
  
It was a cold, winter morning. It was so cold that Kyo had to jog to keep warm. In his hands was a small plastic bag, inside a cold medicine for Yuki.  
  
Here and there were small spots of patches of ice and piles of snow. He sneezed once, just out of the sheer coldness of the air.  
  
_'Stupid Yuki....no wonder he got sick. He probably stayed out all night to take care of his stupid little garden-that's-supposed-to-be-a-secret.....'_ Kyo thought as he kept jogging.  
  
He felt a cold, wet burn on his face, and he quickly rubbed it with his free hand. He looked up, and saw that it was snowing. He cursed, and started to jog a bit faster to get home and out of the snow.  
  
The snow started to come down harder, and Kyo ran faster. He saw the house coming into view slowly. His attention was so focused on the house ahead, that he didn't notice the massive patch of ice on the ground looming closer and closer....  
  
Kyo suddenly felt his feet slip out from under him, and he felt himself falling at rapid speed backwards. He would have tried to use his graceful- ness as a cat to turn and land on his hands and knees, but because he ran so fast he was falling too fast for him to react at all.  
  
He felt the impact of the ice on the back of his head and he cried out in pain. First he saw stars, then saw flashes of Tohru cooking steak, Shigure procrastinating on his book, and of Yuki sleeping, Yuki at school, Yuki wearing the dress the upperclassmen gave him, Hatori taking a picture of him and Yuki, Yuki helping Tohru with homework and housework, Yuki smiling, Yuki......  
  
"Baka....onna...otoko....torturing me with your face even when I'm about to die? Shit....."Then everything went black.  
  
**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
  
"Shigure-san....where's Kyo? Did he still not come back from the drug store??Tohru asked worriedly.  
  
"Huh....you're right, he should have been back by now....where is that short tempered little neko??" Shigure said as he replaced the wet towel on Yuki's head with a new one.  
  
"Shigure....really, I feel fine now. I don't need medicine anymore, I think.....but...Honda-san, you said something about Kyo not back yet....??""Hai, Sohma-kun. He went out to get you your cold medicine around 30 minutes ago, but he hasn't come back yet!" Tohru said, glancing nervously at the clock.  
  
"Where's that baka neko now...he didn't have to go out in this weather to help me...." Yuki muttered to himself, a hint of a blush and worry on his face.  
  
Shigure and Tohru looked at each other and smiled a little. They've known for a while now, that Yuki may have a little thing for Kyo, no matter how he acted towards the orange-haired shounen and how hard he tried to hide it.  
  
"Don't worry Sohma-kun...I'm sure he'll come back home soon...." Tohru said gently.  
  
"Come back home soon...from where? And why the hell would he be staying out in this weather? It's practically a blizzard out there! Even Kyo is not stupid enough to stay out when the weather this bad.....something's wrong." Yuki said, now not bothering to hide that he was worried as hell.  
  
"Hmmm....you have a point there, Yuki-chan. Something may have happened to Kyo....but what can we do? We're all bound to catch something bad if we go out in this weather..." Shigure said, looking disapprovingly outside the window.  
  
"I don't care...I'm going out to find him!" Yuki said as he climbed out of bed, grabbing his thickest jacket and scarf.  
  
"Now you're being reckless, Sohma-kun!!! I'll go find him, you're still sick-!""Look, I'm sick, but Kyo may be in worse shape than me right now! I can't just stay here!"With that said, Yuki was out the room and out of the house. Shigure and Tohru stood against the door, looking out in the storm for Yuki. He was nowhere to be seen. A sudden noise came from under their feet, and they looked down.  
  
Dozens of rats and mice were running after the direction where Yuki must have gone. Tohru and Shigure decided that they might as well go in, and hope that Yuki and Kyo would come back safely and soon, before night settles in and the temperature drops even further.  
  
**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
**  
Yuki ran down the road where Kyo must have gone down to go to the drug store, followed by his mice companions. He ordered them to spread out and search for Kyo. He ran for another 10 seconds, when he heard mewing.  
  
_'Mewing? Cats....that means Kyo is somewhere near!'_ Yuki thought quickly, following the sounds the cats were making. The rats and mice decided not to follow, in fear of the cats.  
  
Yuki heard the meows growing louder and louder, and finally he came to a clearing, and saw a small group of cats crowding around a body on the ground, half covered in snow. He came closer, and his blood turned as icy cold as his hands. The body was Kyo.  
  
The cats around him started hissing at Yuki, sensing him as the rat. He ignored them, and knelt down beside Kyo, digging him out of the snow. He finally dug Kyo out completely, and saw that there was a frozen pool of blood around Kyo's head.  
  
Yuki gasped, but he didn't have time to look at Kyo's head injury now. He quickly picked Kyo up, and started to carry him fast towards his house, cat's eyes following after him.  
  
**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
  
"So....you found Kyo buried halfway in the snow, unconscious?"Yuki gravely nodded yes, looking down sadly. Hatori sighed, and went back to tending to Kyo. Shigure and Tohru stood beside Yuki, both trying their best to cheer Yuki up.

"I'm sorry Yuki....but, it's a very good thing you didn't listen to any stupid things I said about Kyo may be fine, and went off to find him. If you hadn't....who knows what would have become of him..." Shigure said softly, looking at Kyo's ghostly pale face.  
  
"Yes, a very good thing. Another hour and Kyo may have been done for. It's a very good thing that Kyo is a healthy boy, his body is very strong. All that milk must have paid off.....he will be fine. He just has a bad bruise on the back of his head...." Hatori said in his usual calm voice, though his face was filled with worry.  
  
"Yes...ano...about the bruise on Kyo's head......is it very serious? Will it effect him in some way....?" Tohru said.  
  
"...........Yes...I was wondering how I was going to bring this up.....you see, about Kyo's head concussion....when he wakes up....don't be...too surprised...if you find that he has lost his memory." Hatori said slowly and carefully, as if a bomb was going to explode.  
  
And indeed, it exploded.  
  
"**WHAT?** Kyo....Kyo might lose his memory???!!" Yuki gasped.  
  
"Oh....no!!! Kyo-kun...!!!" Tohru said with tears flowing down her face. She didn't want him to forget her, not when they were just starting to get along so well....  
  
"...This is all my fault....if only I wasn't sick and he didn't go out to get me my medicine..." Yuki began, and ended with a fit of coughs.  
  
"Hush! That was not your fault Yuki. You can't help when you fall sick! And here, this was clenched in Kyo's hands.....your medicine...." Shigure said, handing Yuki the plastic bag.  
  
Yuki took it slowly, looking down at the bag sadly. He wanted to cry...but he couldn't. It was all stuck behind his eyes, refusing to come out.  
  
"Please everyone....stop being so depressed...! You all act like Kyo died. Just be happy that he is still alive and well, and even though he loses his memory, that's a better alternative than death!" Hatori said harshly.  
  
"We know Ha-chan...but we can't help but worry over him at least a little...how long will he be....er...asleep?" Shigure said, glancing down at Kyo, who was covered under a massive amount of blankets.  
  
"He should wake up soon....around tomorrow at the earliest. Don't worry about his amnesia....I'm very sure it's only going to be temporary...though I don't know how long his amnesia will last....just keep your hopes up that it will be a quick one."

Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki looked a little happier at Hatori's words that Kyo's amnesia was only temporary. Hatori nodded to them that he was done, and he got up to go back to the main Sohma house.  
  
They all waved Hatori good-bye as he got in his car and left. Yuki was the first one to go back into the house to check on Kyo. He smiled when he saw that Kyo's face was starting to return to its normal color.  
  
He firmly grasped one of Kyo's hands, and felt that it was still a bit cold. Yuki held Kyo's hand with both of his, trying to warm it up faster. Tohru and Shigure walked in, smiled at the cute little scene, then went off to get ready for bed, thinking it best to leave the two alone.  
  
**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
  
Ummm....so how was it??? Eheheheh xD;;; hope it wasn't all too darama-ish and stuff....and I know, it's a bit too serious right now, but the story will lighten up once Kyo wakes up! Then it's back to happy old comedy!!! Yay!!! xD Umm...read and review please? I wanna know how I'm doing so far....and I have to know if anyone's reading this silly fic to continue it on, hee hee 


	2. never ceases to amaze

**"Talking"  
  
_'Thinking'_  
**  
Umm...think that's about it xD oh, disclaimers...yeah...sheesh, everyone should know by now, but oh well. I do not, I repeat, **DO NOT** own Fruits Basket. I wish. LoL! This is my first FB fic, so be nice xD oh yeah! And warning, Kyo x Yuki shounen-ai ish!!! xD  
  
**DarkShadowWriter** ?I know, Yuki was OOC that chapter, but it's just that one chapter! It's cuz he was so upset with Kyo getting hurt, yuh know...? xD I know Yuki, he's da calm guy, always cool, and sweet....hee hee xD  
  
**Yueh Kitsune** ?hahahahahaha!!!! Wellll....I'd say......Yuki is da Uke, Kyo shall be da seme [as usual] LOL!!! xD;;;  
  
**Hakudoshi-chan, kataru, riversprite77** ?No worries!!! I updated soon, seeee??? xD and thank yous!!!   
  
**Nil Blaze** ?whew...I'm glad it's not too drama-ish ;;  
  
**goku-the-saru** ?yes, poor Kyon-chaaaan   
  
**Anomymous** - thank you!!! I'm glad you feel that way xD I wish you wont stay anonymous though...TT hahaha xD  
  
**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
  
It was the next morning, and the weather outside was beautiful. The sun was showing brightly, the birds were chirping, and the fresh snow that fell was all over on the ground, making the ground sparkle and glitter.  
  
Tohru looked out the window of her room, smiling brightly. Then, she remembered Kyo and Yuki downstairs, and her face faulted for a moment. She quickly got dressed, and headed downstairs to check on them, only to see that Shigure was already there, watching them sleep from the doorway.  
  
"Shigure-san, were they like this all night...?" Tohru said softly, afraid to wake them up.  
  
"Yes....isn't the sight _adoooorable_???" Shigure said happily as he ran to his room for a camera.  
  
Tohru took a better look inside, and saw that Yuki was sitting on a chair, his arms and head rested on top of Kyo's stomach, sleeping. He was also clutching Kyo's hand tightly. Tohru smiled, and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Shigure came back, took a few quick snapshots of them, then went off to see what Tohru was cooking.  
  
**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
  
"Uuughhhh......"  
  
Kyo opened his eyes slowly, and felt a throbbing pain on the back of his head. He tried to get up, but was weighed down by something on his stomach. He looked down, and saw a mass of silky purple-ish hair. He looked confusedly down at it, then saw that it was a person, sleeping.  
  
"Hey.....wake up...." Kyo gently tapped the sleeping head.  
  
The figure stirred, and looked up. The eyes looked disbelieving at first, then glowed bright with happiness.  
  
"**KYO**!!! You're awake! Errrr---- I mean....baka neko, what took you so long to get up? You got Tohru worried sick...." Yuki said quietly, blushing slightly.  
  
Kyo looked at him confused, looking Yuki up and down. Yuki stared back, confused also. Why didn't Kyo say anything...? Where was his snappy comeback? Did he lose his memory or not....? Just as Yuki was going to talk, Kyo patted Yuki's chest.  
  
"Wh---what?!!" Spluttered Yuki, embarrassed at the contact.  
  
"Oh....so you _ARE_ a guy, na? Heheheh...sorry, you were just so pretty, I thought you were a girl...." Kyo said sheepishly, laughing as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
Yuki was about to snap at Kyo for saying he looked like a girl, until he noticed.....Kyo just called him....pretty. And....he was laughing....actually truly smiling, and laughing, in front of _him_...!  
  
"Uhhh...aaannn?" Yuki managed to mumble out, still at a loss for words.  
  
"Hi, ummm....sorry....you called me Kyo...that's my name, right? I don't know why you called me a baka neko though...hehehehh....so....you know me or something, I suppose...can you fill me in? I guess I have amnesia...." Kyo said as he rubbed the pain in the back of his head, as if proving to himself that he did indeed get hit in the back of the head, and the chances of him having amnesia was highly likely.  
  
_'So....he **DOES** have amnesia....'_ Thought Yuki, sadly.  
  
"Yeah.....I guess I have to fill you in...because some things are really important to talk about...." At this, Yuki was thinking about the Sohma curse. "You're name is Kyo...and you're part of the Sohma family. There...is something you have to know that's really important about our family..."  
  
Yuki was just about to start explaining, when Tohru came into the room. She looked from Kyo to Yuki, then back at Kyo. Her eyes filled with tears, and she started to run towards him.  
  
"**KYOOO**!!!! You're ok, you're ok!!!!" She squealed in delight.  
  
In her excitement, she completely forgot about the Sohma curse, and of Kyo's injuries. She glomped Kyo in a mega hug, crying happily.  
  
A split second later, with a loud _POOF_, Kyo transformed into an orange cat. Tohru looked down on him, looking embarrassed and apologizing over and over to Kyo. Kyo just looked down at himself, mewing wildly.  
  
"Wha....What happened to me?!!!" Kyo stuttered, completely shocked.  
  
"Yes....that was what I was going to explain to you...you know....about the Sohma family....whenever you hug a person of the opposite gender, you transform into cat." Yuki said with a sigh.  
  
Kyo looked up at him, and jumped on his lap. Yuki looked down at him, completely flustered. His first instinct was to push him off, because of all those years of quarrel made it a habit to push Kyo away....but now that Kyo's memories were gone......  
  
"Well, this is actually kind of nice. I get to sit anywhere I want! So...how do I turn back into a human?" Kyo said, purring slightly.  
  
Yuki blushed slightly at this. Kyo was...different. He was actually sounding....civil? And he was being...._nice_...to_ him_....not just to Tohru, to _him_ too....Tohru seemed to notice this too, and squealed even more.  
  
"Oh, Kyo-kun!!! You and Yuki are getting along now??? How sweet!!!"  
  
"Oh....so his name is Yuki?" Kyo said, looking up at Yuki's eyes.  
  
Tohru looked confused for a moment, then it began to dawn on her. She smiled sadly.  
  
"Ah....so you _DID_ lose your memory, ne? I was hoping not....but....Hatori-san said it was temporary....I suppose until then....my name is Tohru Honda!!! Pleasure to meet you, Kyo-kun." Tohru said with a respectful bow.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you too, miss Honda." Kyo said as he bowed. It looked quite cute, what with him being in cat form and all.  
  
Kyo got up and decided to do a little test run in his cat form. He walked a bit around the bed, climbed onto Tohru's head [she giggled] and Kyo wen and jumped on Yuki's shoulders. Again, Yuki felt his face burn as Kyo's body rubbed against his neck.  
  
Then, another _POOF!_ And Kyo turned back into a human. Tohru gasped and turned her face away.  
  
"I'm sorry!!! I didn't look! See, I'm used to this now! My reflexes got faster! Anooo....I'll go and serve breakfast now!!!" Tohru said very quickly, walking out of the room with her back still turned, and closed the door behind her.  
  
Yuki was kind of glad that Tohru didn't turn around after Kyo transformed, because they were in a very awkward position. Kyo was on top of Yuki, his arms on either side on Yuki's sides. Kyo looked down at Yuki, and grinned sheepishly. He slowly got off, and started to look around the bed for his clothes.  
  
"Uhhh....sorry about that! Ahahaha...you know...I didn't know that I transform back into a human so randomly.....and uuuh....." Kyo blushed furiously, embarrassed.  
  
Yuki was still in shock, and lay frozen where he was. That...was....close......Kyo's face was barely an inch away from Yuki's face! Yuki breathed deeply, then exhaled as he got up. He coughed slightly, and started to get up.  
  
"Er....it's my fault actually....ano...I fergot to mention to you about how the curse works....."  
  
Kyo waved his hands as if to brush the topic aside. "Bah, It's fine. Soooo....how do you know about the Sohma curse? Are you one of the Sohmas too?"  
  
"Er.....yes....I'm your cousin......" Yuki said softly.  
  
Kyo stopped and looked at Yuki. "Really? We're cousins??? Pity.....Ah well...am I as pretty as you? Where's a mirror when you need one....." As he said that, he got completely dressed and started to walk towards the door, and opened it.  
  
Yuki looked after him, not knowing if he should answer Kyo's question or not. Kyo wasn't exactly pretty....he was more....handsome...  
  
"Hey, you coming or not? Honda-san said she was making breakfast, so we might as well go and eat, na?" Kyo said with a grin, extending his hands out to Yuki.  
  
Yuki looked down at Kyo's hands. He thought for a moment, then slowly put his hands in Kyo's. Kyo tightly gripped Yuki's hands and together they started of towards where Kyo smelled food the strongest. Yuki just blushed all the way there.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"----And you're other cousin is Momiji, and the doctor that helped you is also part of the Sohma family! His name is Hatori-san!"

Currently, Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were sitting at the breakfast table together eating. Shigure and Tohru was filling Kyo in about his background and his extremely large family. Kyo nodded now and then, eating here and there while Yuki just ate in silence, as if deep in thought.

"Wow....I must come from the most largest family in the world..." Kyo said amusedly.

"Well, perhaps! Anyways, can you please pass the leeks, Kyo-chan?" Shigure said, pointing to the leeks next to Kyo's plate.

"Oh sure! Just after I get some for myself, ok?" Kyo said as he started to pile some leeks onto his bowl.

Tohru, Shigure, and even Yuki looked up in shock at Kyo, who handed Shigure the plate of leeks and was happily eating the ones he had set in his bowl. Shigure took the bowl, but was still staring at awe at Kyo eating leeks. Kyo...well...the former Kyo...._HATED_ leeks!

Kyo seemed to have noticed that now all eyes were on him, and looked between the three of them, confused. "What's wrong? Am I eating the leeks wrong?" Kyo said as he used his chopsticks to get some lettuce.

....Kyo...eating _LETTUCE_ too??? Ok, Kyo never ate vegetables **AT ALL**..... but now, here he was, eating lettuce and...of all things..._leeks_...

"Er.....nothing's wrong....ummm...I just hope you're enjoying the food?" Tohru asked politely, a bit flustered.

"Oh, the food is great! You're such a great cook, Honda-san!" Kyo said as he took some meat, which made the three others sigh in relief. If Kyo grabbed_ one_ more vegetable, they didn't think they could take it.

After breakfast, Kyo started to have a little tour of the house. He walked here and there, and visited the roof alot. He went into the bathroom, and saw himself for the first time in the mirror.

"Hahahahaha!!! Well, of course no one can get as girly as Yuki....and I'm no exception." Kyo said with a laugh. "Though, I kinda like the orange hair deal...wonder if it's dyed or natural....."

He shrugged, thinking about asking Yuki later. Whenever Kyo had a question, he always went to Yuki, because so far, he knew him best. Though, Kyo didn't understand why Yuki acted so weird around him, as if he wasn't used to talking to Kyo at all. This made Kyo wonder about what kind of relationship they had before he got amnesia.

"Oh well....I wonder what will happen when I regain my memory...will my memory right now be erased when the old one comes back? Or will I still remember all this, along with my old memories....?"

For some reason, Kyo felt like he didn't want to regain his old memories. Just...something was nagging him about his old self. He didn't like it. Everytime Kyo does something...well....._nice_...everyone gasped, or looked surprised. He could never forget their faces as he ate vegetables.

"This old Kyo....he doesn't sound all that great...." Kyo thought with a sigh. "Well, I'm not that other Kyo anymore! I hope that other side never comes back!"

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Oh Kyooon-channnn....I heard you got hurt! Are you ok....???"

The Sohmas and Tohru were now at school, and a group of girls and some of Kyo's friends gathered around him. He looked between each of them, surprised that anyone even cared. From what he heard from Yuki, the old Kyo was very hot-tempered.

"Ummm...yes, I'm ok, thank you.....er....."

"Ayaka! Ayaka Akimine!" The girl said with a bright smile [she's a made up girl xD"]

"Oh...ok....Akimine-san."

The girls squealed. Kyo was being so polite and nice today!!! More girls started to gather around Kyo now, seeing that Kyo wasn't being his usual moody self. Yuki and Tohru looked on, a bit surprised. The new Kyo never ceased to amaze them......

Yuki stared at Kyo chatting happily away with his school mates, and looked on, smiling a little, then the smile faded. This new Kyo was wonderful, he was kind, polite, great to be around.....but...he wasn't the Kyo that Yuki came to love.

The Kyo Yuki loved was short-tempered, but he never attacked Yuki with finishing blows. sometimes, Yuki swears that Kyo goes easy on him. And though Kyo was mean...in his own little way, he shows that he actually has feelings....and that he's not _always_ a baka neko....

Kyo felt a stare upon him, and turned to meet Yuki's eyes. They made eye contact, and Kyo smiled at him and waved. Yuki blinked once, then slowly waved back. At this, the girls looked even more shocked.

"Kyaaa!! Yuki-kun and Kyon-chan are actully getting aloooong!!!"

Yuki covered his face a bit with his hand, a bit embarassed at the commotion the girls were making. Some came over to him, asking what happened between them and why Kyo was now saying such kind comments about Yuki to them, and why did it seem that Kyo totally forgot who everyone was and how his personality got twisted around.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

****

**author's note** - [sorry that there was almost no fluffiness in this chapter!!! xD;;; Ish cuz see, i can't make it tooooo shounen-ai-ish, cuz...eheheh...my brother reads over my chapters o0;; and yes, i warned him that it was shounen-ai, but yeah, he got used to me and shounen-ai (finally xD) so anwho, see yuh till next time! and dont mind if i dont update for a while xD;; i tend to get reaaallly lazy ;;]

.


	3. Enter Haru!

**"Talking"**

****

**_ 'Thinking'_**

Umm...think that's about it xD oh, disclaimers...yeah...sheesh, everyone should know by now, but oh well. I do not, I repeat, **DO NOT** own Fruits Basket. I wish. LoL! This is my first FB fic, so be nice XD oh yeah! And warning, Kyo x Yuki shounen-ai ish!!! XD**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****Rinoki Rio** – yes, amnesia is always dramatic, can't help that xD [and such an easy way out in making a storyline, I must admit ;;]**Fowlet** – LoL!!! I'm glad that you like my version of Yuki? XD;; someone said he was OOC ;; but I'm glad you said that xD**basketcases02** – hee hee I sure hope it's interesting ;; yep, I'm waiting for how they interact too [which is this chapter YaY! xD] and of course, anger management classes are always fun [evil grin]**Nae Nae** – LOL! Thank you! o0 ok, I'll try to finish this sooon o0;;;**Linku** - Thank you for enjoying my fic!! Yeah, I really should forget about my brother [bro kicks me in the shins] Xx;; oh yeah, and Uke is bottom, Seme is top xD**DarkangelWings** - thanks you for liking my fic![uummm...I think that's about it xD;; thank you all for the kind reviews! Really, I was expecting flames (iono why...LOL!)]**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Kyaaa!! Yuki-kun and Kyon-chan are actually getting aloooong!!!"

Yuki covered his face a bit with his hand, a bit embarrassed at the commotion the girls were making. Some came over to him, asking what happened between them and why Kyo was now saying such kind comments about Yuki to them, and why did it seem that Kyo totally forgot who everyone was and how his personality got twisted around.

"Er....." Yuki said, very uncharacteristically of him. The girls giggled at his response.

"_OoOoOoh_....don't tell me, that you and Kyo-kun have some sort of secret that you are not willing to share with us????" This made all the class members whoop, and pat Kyo on the back [who looked puzzled]. Yuki just buried his face more into his hands.

"I...it's not like that at all! You see, Kyo—" Yuki started, but was cut off.

"Is totally in love with Yuki and can't get enough of him. Now, please stop bothering us, we'd like our alone time," Kyo said, adding a wink at the end and dragging a very flustered Yuki out of the class. Behind them, they heard cat-calls and the Yuki fan club screaming, saying it can't be true. The teacher looked after them angrily and was about to object, but Kyo smiled and winked, and the teacher just looked after him, flabbergasted.

Kyo closed the classroom door behind them, and leaned Yuki against the wall. Yuki looked at him in bewilderment as both of Kyo's hands were on either side of his face, trapping him under Kyo's body. Yuki opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, confused and at a loss for words. What was Kyo _thinking_?!!

"_Yuuukiiiiii_.....please...don't tell anyone about my amnesia," Kyo said with a serious voice, yet kind of whiny at the same time. It was kind of cute.

Pushing cute voices aside...... "Wha—Why? They have the right to know, and won't it be easier to just explain to them about your memory loss....?"

Yuki said, finally finding his voice. Kyo averted his eyes nervously.

"Well...that is to say...I...." Yuki looked at him curiously. He was acting kind of strangely.

"Well? Spill it?"

"Er...I...just wanted to leave them hanging! Yeah, keep those little suckers guessing, heheheheh! Ummm..." Kyo said quickly. Yuki looked at him weird.

"Why would you want to do that? It'll be so much simpler if—"

"Aw c'mon, where's your sense of fun, Yuki-chan?" Kyo said, smiling. Yuki would have glared, but it was kind of hard to stay mad at this new Kyo.

"Uhhh...I suppose...ok, then....shall we get back to class, now that that's settled?" Yuki said, a bit nervously because of their position. He noticed his hands were kind of shaking, and tried to cover them with his hands, but Kyo got there first.

Yuki gasped as Kyo grabbed his hands, and held them firmly in his own. Kyo looked Yuki deep in his eyes, but the 'prince' looked away, almost shyly. Kyo looked at the side of Yuki's burning face, and smiled. He slowly got closer to Yuki, their bodies now extremely close. His free hand that wasn't holding Yuki's touched Yuki's thighs, and slowly slid upwards, making Yuki shudder. Kyo's hand rested on Yuki's waist.

"Ok. We'll go back to class...but only after you kiss me? C'mon, just a small peck will do." Kyo said, now wrapping both arms around Yuki and pulling him closer to him than they already were. Yuki looked up at him, stunned.

His first instinct was to sock him in the stomach, then to kiss him, and then back to kicking him, but then again, thoughts turned back to holding Kyo closely to him.... All these instincts and feelings were really messing up Yuki's head. He couldn't handle the two opposing thoughts in his head, and finally he just pushed Kyo away. Yuki gave him one, quick glance, and then sped away back into the classroom. Kyo looked after his retreating back and the door slamming, and sighed. He leaned up against the wall where Yuki was previously.

__

_'__...Do you really want to know why I don't want anyone to know about my amnesia, Yuki?'_ Kyo grimaced as he lightly scratched the back of his head.

_'....It's so that I can try and make a new life, a new life with you.'_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!!!'_

These three words kept screaming inside his mind, and bounced around his head like mad. He didn't know whether they were calling him stupid, or Kyo. Yuki decided it was most definitely aimed at him. This was Yuki's big chance, Yuki's bug chance to finally make amends, to actually _KISS _Kyo...

Yuki stopped his thoughts from rambling on, and told his mind to shut up. He sighed. No, not to kiss Kyo....to kiss a complete stranger that looked like him was more like it....Yuki slumped in his chair, ignoring the curious glances being thrown at him by classmates. He looked over at the door, but Kyo had yet to come back to class. He frowned, then sighed. It was probably his fault...for pushing him away like that.... but the actions Kyo did earlier...did Kyo really mean all those things? Like... [Yuki blushed a bit] to kiss him?

Maybe he was just testing Yuki to see if he'd actually do it...yeah...that's it. That's all. Nothing more. Even if a person has amnesia, wouldn't some of the feeling of hate still linger in the person's mind? Kyo was probably just cooking up some huge evil theme, maybe he was just pretending to have amnesia to that he can make Yuki look like a fool, or to find a way to beat him once and for all, or— Yuki shook his head lightly. No...Kyo would never....

...would he?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

****

**...[LUNCHTIME]... **

Yuki and Tohru walked together in the cafeteria, trying to find an empty table for themselves. No matter where they looked, Kyo wasn't to be found. This worried Tohru to death, but Yuki convinced her that he may just have ditched school and have gone home or something. Though considering it was the new Kyo, Yuki knew it was highly unlikely, but he found no other better excuse for Kyo's absence, for he really didn't know where he was himself.

Tohru and Yuki ate their lunch in silence, both wondering where Kyo might be. They couldn't think of an interesting enough topic to talk about at the moment, so both were silent.

"I wonder where Kyo-kun is...." Tohru said worriedly. Right after the last class, Kyo wasn't to be found.

"Ah...I'm sure that baka neko is sulking around at home, and hanging around the rooftop," Yuki said nonchalantly.

"Oh...but, the...ano..._NEW_ Kyo is quite different, ne? I'm sure he wouldn't do such a thing...perhaps his instincts told him to go onto the school roof? Have you checked there, Sohma-kun?"

Yuki was silent. Of course, Tohru was right. The...new...Kyo really wouldn't do such a thing as skip school. Now, he's teacher's pet with all the teachers in this school, their history teacher even let them off for walking out of class out of the blue just like that. He sighed. It's already been a few days or more, and there was no sign of Kyo's memory letting up. Yuki wondered just how long this amnesia was going to last.

He missed all those fighting sessions with Kyo, amazingly. He always thought them to be such a bother, but now that he looks back, it was the one thing that made Kyo and him always so close to each other, the one thing that made them talk, and the one thing that made his feelings for him grow...

"Ma-kun? Sohma-kun? Daijoubu?"

"Ah? Oh, gomen...what were you saying just now?" Yuki said quickly, snapping out of his dazed state.

"Oh...I was just saying, that why not go check the roof right now? Perhaps Kyo is up there...?"

"Yes...probably...but I can't leave you to sit alone here, Honda-san," Yuki said, picking at his food slightly with his chopsticks. He wasn't really hungry at the moment.

"That's fine. She won't be alone so go on and look for that annoying brat."

Tohru and Yuki looked up, and saw Ansa Uotani [] and Saki Hanajima standing behind them, food in a tray in their hands. Ansa grinned and sat down next to Yuki, while Saki settled down next to Tohru. Saki was as usual; quiet while her hair stood up like an antenna, waving around, causing the Yuki fan club that was spying on them to squeal and take off running.

"Now Uo-chan, Kyo-kun isn't an annoying...err, brat!" Tohru said quickly, looking around as if Kyo will come running and knock her head for even saying 'annoying brat' and 'Kyo-kun' in the same sentence.

"Ah...maybe not...I'm being too nice. More like a **STUPID** annoying brat..."

"Hm...I must say I may not agree on that this time. Today, Kyo Sohma was giving off extremely strange waves, much different from the last time we met him. Indeed, very strange...it's as if his waves are coming from a completely different person..." Saki said, in her usual monotone-type voice.

That statement caused Yuki and Tohru to sweat drop. Sometimes, Saki says completely strange things, but many times she turns out to be right, in her own...err, way. Tohru happily greeted them [since she realized she didn't even say hi yet...]. Yuki saw that Tohru now had her friends with her, and right now would be high time to go and find Kyo. But would it be rude if he just got up and left right now...?

"Hey _ouji-sama_, why aren't you going to go find that orange hair ball yet? I told you, we're here now so it's fine to leave," Uo-chan said while digging into her food. Saki silently nodded her approval while curling Tohru's hair.

Yuki looked among the three of them, and gave them a smile small. He nodded his good bye, and left the cafeteria. Right when he got outside the doors, though, he bolted. He ran all the way to the stairs of the school roof. He wondered if Kyo was really there, and if he wasn't, where could he be? Yuki finally reached the top of the stairs, and opened the door. He stepped outside, and looked around the roof.

His eyes finally landed on a lone orange cat.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Yuki looked at it for a second or two. Was that Kyo? That cat's just sitting there...Yuki walked slowly up to it, and patted its head to get its attention. The cat looked up, and mewed. Yuki stared at it for a moment longer, just to see if there's a hint of Kyo in it's eyes, but saw none.

He sighed, and plopped down ungracefully next to the orange cat. The cat jumped a bit, startled at the sudden movement, but settled back down once he saw that Yuki was going to do it no harm.

"Why aren't you running off, baka-neko. I'm a rat...can't you sense it?" Yuki said quietly, though knowing fully well that animals can't understand humans. Yuki cringed on the inside. He had just called the cat 'baka-neko', and the cat looked extremely similar to Kyo's cat form also. Yuki felt as if he had just said the words to Kyo himself. He sighed.

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you..." Yuki leaned back and lay on the ground, his hands behind his head. He looked up at the clear blue sky, with only a few clouds. Today was a beautiful day. Too beautiful...he wished he can fight Kyo right about now. The cat just sat, once in a while grooming itself and yawning as if bored. Yuki looked over at it, almost wishing that it would transform and Kyo would be standing there.

But it didn't.

The cat finally sat up and walked away, and jumped onto the railing. With extreme grace and balance, it started walking on it, and finding a spot it liked, sat down and looked at birds flying past. Yuki watched it, with a kind of amazement. Cats were so graceful and elegant, but Kyo—well, the old Kyo—was so...loud.

Yuki smiled a bit at small memories when Kyo would be at his worst, from being beaten up by Uo-chan to being chased down and tackled by Kagura. That reminded him, what would the other Sohma's think about Kyo's temporary memory loss? How would Kagura handle it? He grinned. He wondered how Kyo would react right now if Kagura all of a sudden started beating him up for no reason. His smile faded once he thought about Kyo again. Where was he? Did he not want to show his face to Yuki because he rejected the kiss? Yuki blushed at the memory again. There was no telling what the new Kyo was thinking.

Yuki heard the faint sound of the lunch bell, meaning that lunch was now over and they had to get back to class. Yuki didn't make a move. He decided that he'd just stay up here for today, since he wouldn't be able to concentrate in class anyways. He slowly got up, stretched, and walked over to the railing and leaned on it next to the orange cat. The cat looked over at him, got bored, and went back to watching the birds down below in the trees. Yuki smiled. Cats were kind of cute...

"You shouldn't lean over the railing like that, it's dangerous."

Yuki quickly turned to look behind him and saw Haru standing there with a bored kind of look, as usual. Yuki sighed, letting his heart slow down. Haru walked idly next to Yuki and leaned on the rail, causing Yuki to sweat drop. Didn't Haru just say that leaning on the rail was dangerous...? Yuki had half a mind to bonk Haru over the head for that, but thought better of it. One, he couldn't really get mad at White Haru because he's so calm, and two, he didn't want Black Haru to emerge.

"Yuki, I heard from Hatori that Kyo lost his memory, is it true..."? Haru said slowly. He looked to his left, and glanced at the orange cat next to him. He stared at it for a moment or two.

"Yes, it's true. And no, that's not Kyo. If it was, he would have transformed back already a long time ago," Yuki said, leaning against the rail next to Haru. He noticed Haru didn't say anything about leaning against the rail is dangerous.

"Ah."

"So...what is it that you came here for? Just to ask that question?" Yuki said.

"Oh...nothing big. Except, now that Kyo is gone, would it be easier now for you to start liking me...?" Haru said, turning to look at Yuki.

Yuki sweat dropped again. That's nothing big? Yuki rolled his eyes. "Haru...we've already been through this a long time ago. I like you as my little cousin, nothing more."

"I know, but...you know, Hatori never mentioned it to you guys because he was afraid of how you'll react, but even if there's a 50% chance Kyo will regain his memories again, there's also a 50% chance that he'll never regain his memories..!" Haru said, looking up at the sky. Yuki sharply turned to look at him.

"What?!! There's...there's a chance that Kyo will never--?"

"Yes...that's why, I just wanted to use this chance right now to make you mine. Won't you be mine, Yuki?" Haru said, grinning as he held his hand out to him. Yuki backed up slowly. Oh great...he's starting to turn into Black Haru...

"Ok, look Haru, even though there's a chance that Kyo will...never...regain his memories, there's still a big chance that he will, so I'll have to refuse your—offer."

Black Haru looked at Yuki, who was still walking slowly backwards. Yuki wondered if he set him off. He saw that Haru wasn't advancing, so he turned to leave. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He kept turning it, but it wouldn't open. He felt Haru's arms wrap around him from behind.

"Haru...let go of me. And open this door." Yuki said quietly. He felt Haru shake his head against his shoulders.

"No way. Do you know how long I've waited for an opportunity like this? I won't let it go to waste," Haru breathed into Yuki's neck, causing him to shudder.

The white-haired teen nipped at Yuki's ear, and that was when Yuki's patience wore thin. He squirmed, trying to pull free of Haru's hold, but Haru only tightened his grip. If the person holding him right now was anyone other than Haru, Yuki would have pulverized him to the ground by now.

Yuki never liked hurting his younger cousin, no matter how annoying he got at times, so currently Yuki was trying to get out of Haru's grasp without hurting him...

...Too much.

Yuki swiftly snaked out of Haru's grasp, grabbed one of his younger cousin's arms, and flipped him over his back onto the ground. Haru landed with a loud thud on his back, and while he was temporarily immobilized, Yuki ran towards the railing to see if there was a safe way to jump off, seeing that the door was locked and all. Yuki leaned over the railing, and looked down. Five stories high up...not good.

Yuki instantly saw that there was no possible way to jump down without breaking a neck or two. He grimaced. What other way did he have to get out of Black Haru's grasps? He finally made up his mind, and quickly clambered over the railing. With a final sigh, he jumped.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

****

[well now, how was that? at least this chapter's longer than the other ones....kinda....na? xD;; so...uh...sorry it's so...late? xD I'm really really slow at updates, seriously. it makes my readers so mad ;; how many of you are mad right now? xD;;;

oh yeah, and about...er...da yankee girl's name, is it Arisa or Ansa??? I looked up her name on da net, but some sites say Arisa, and some sites say its Ansa. I'm so confused, and since i find all my Fruits Basket info from the Fruits Basket Project says her name was Ansa, i juss made it Ansa " but if someone knows her real name, please, do tell xD

and yes, i had to put at least a _little _bit of Yuki x Haru in my story, cuz yes, this is my second fave pairing (kind of hard to tell since in my fic, it makes it sound like i hate him or something xD;;; not true!) Haru is so totally bombing, he's my fave FB character his hair actually looks kinda like one of my online comic character's hair (i swear to god i did not steal Haru's hair, i did my webcomic way before i even knew about FB ;;)

so anywho, till the next chappie, i'll see y'alls later! oh yeah, i know you hear dis _ALL_ da time, but please...**reviews**? xD;;; it actually does encourage me to write more faster and better ]


End file.
